The present disclosure relates generally to measurement systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in measuring a thickness of a structure when only limited access is available on a side of the structure being measured.
It is common during a manufacturing process to inspect objects to determine whether the object meets desired design and/or product specifications. For example, a wall of a structure being manufactured may be measured for its thickness. However, depending on the physical constraints of the structure and/or the tool conducting the measurement, accurately measuring the thickness of the wall may be difficult and/or time consuming. For example, there may be limited access to one side of the wall. Moreover, the wall may have varying thicknesses and/or other anomalies.